


Entrega

by Xixisss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beka uke, Destinados, M/M, Omegaverse, Otabek Alpha, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Yaoi, Yuri Alpha
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xixisss/pseuds/Xixisss
Summary: Como sempre, Yuri fora pego de surpresa. Era um tanto irritante não conseguir prever quando estaria naquela situação. Mas, felizmente, não mais precisava se preocupar tanto com isso desde que Otabek entrara em sua vida. E, naquela tarde, o cio traria muito mais do que ambos poderiam imaginar, tamanha a força de sua entrega.





	Entrega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lari_Plisetsky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lari_Plisetsky).



> Presente para a melhor adolescente do Brasil, Lari, te amo <3

A irritação de Yuri era visível. Mas Viktor parecia alheio a ela enquanto continuava sua bronca. Exatamente o tipo de bronca que o loiro mais detestava: falando daquilo que ele já sabia, implicando com coisas mínimas, querendo lhe ensinar a fazer a porra de seu trabalho.

— Viktor! Eu já sei disso tudo. - Yuri bufava entredentes, tentando se controlar.

— Eu só estou dizendo que essa cena precisa de mais intensidade...

— E eu. Estou. Dizendo. Que. Já. Sei. Droga, eu não sou mais o moleque de 15 anos que bateu aqui pedindo uma chance! Eu já tenho quase 13 anos de carreira, 10 deles só aqui, porra!

— Mas não parece, já que está agindo como um relaxado!

Foi a gota d'água. Yuri podia aguentar muitas coisas - tá, nem tantas, mas uma ou outra - mas não que duvidassem de sua dedicação. Sentiu um calor subir dentro de si e liberou o cheiro e a presença que tanto ocultava. Longe de estarem com sua força máxima, mas ainda bem maiores do que costumava deixar transparecer. Rosnou do fundo da garganta e deu um passo na direção do outro alpha, que não recuou e passou a liberar um pouco da própria presença.

— Velho... Não ouse questionar minha dedicação! Você sabe que eu dedico a porra da minha vida inteira a essa companhia!

O tom de voz de Yuri era perigosamente baixo, mas Viktor não parecia nem um pouco intimidado.

— Sei. Por isso mesmo devia ouvir quando alguém como eu diz que algo não está certo.

Mais um passo foi dado e Yuri apertava as mãos ao lado do corpo. Podia sentir as unhas querendo se alongar em garras, começando a machucar as palmas. Não era comum que se descontrolasse assim no trabalho. Geralmente apenas bufava e ignorava Viktor se ele estivesse sendo particularmente irritante como agora. Ou fazia uma pausa e ia ligar para seu avô; falar com ele sempre lhe acalmava. Mas nesse dia estava com os nervos à flor da pele e os instintos venciam a razão que lhe dizia que era um exagero entrar numa luta com seu chefe e amigo por causa disso. Mas Viktor, prepotente como sempre, não colaborava e deixava os próprios instintos alpha tomarem conta também. Yuri estava a ponto de rosnar para atacar quando Yuuri entrou correndo no palco, se colocando entre os dois.

— Ei! O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

O ômega já liberava sua essência com intensidade no intuito de acalmar os dois alphas ali. E quando o cheiro, que era quente e lhe lembrava especiarias e... carne de porco?, atingiu as narinas de Yuri, a reação foi imediata e o loiro entendeu. Não, não foi nenhuma reação carnal de excitação. Jamais poderia sentir algo assim relacionado a Yuuri, não só pelo ômega já ser marcado - por Viktor, é claro - e, portanto, não ter a capacidade de liberar feromônios sexuais para outros alphas, mas também porque a ligação que tinham era muito fraternal. E, é claro, por sua condição genética, a causadora de toda essa confusão.

O cheiro de Yuuri fez o estômago do Yuri mais novo se retorcer num enjôo. Não se sentia assim sob influência de algum ômega, a não ser em épocas que estava perto do cio. Coisa que jamais era capaz de prever. Enquanto a maior parte dos alphas tinham cios regulares, de seis em seis meses, Yuri nunca sabia quando os seus iriam se manifestar. Desde o primeiro havia anos em que tinha apenas um, às vezes dois; já havia chegado mesmo a ter 4 cios em um único ano, coisa que só costumava acontecer com os ômegas. Mas bom, Yuri tinha mesmo uma certa semelhança com ômegas.

 

Até seus 14 anos Yuri tinha certeza que seria um ômega. Era o que tudo indicava: sua baixa estatura para um russo, seu corpo esguio e quase delicado, até seus nascentes interesses românticos. Tudo, menos sua personalidade nada submissa, mas ele não acreditava tanto nisso de o segundo gênero ser determinantes nesse tipo de característica. Porém, ao fazer os testes obrigatórios, veio a surpresa. Foi identificado como alpha. Mas não um alpha comum. Com mais alguns exames exaustivos e estranhos, os médicos chegaram à conclusão de que durante os primeiros anos da vida de Yuri seu corpo tinha se desenvolvido com muitos genes e características ômegas mas, em algum momento da fase final para a definição real de seu segundo gênero, suas células de material alpha entraram em mutação, se reproduzindo em maior escala e sobrepujando as demais. E isso trouxe algumas instabilidades ao organismo do loiro.

Uma delas era justamente essa, de não ter uma base para prever seus próprios cios. Já tinha tentado buscar um padrão, mas sempre fora em vão. A coisa simplesmente acontecia, quando menos esperasse. Outra era que, ao contrário dos outros alphas, que sentiam-se atraídos por ômegas no geral e, em especial, nos cios, Yuri sentia certa repulsa por eles. Não de um jeito pejorativo ou preconceituoso. Apenas não conseguia conceber ter uma relação com um ômega, ainda mais durante seu cio. Os cheiros sempre lhe enjoavam e lhe faziam mal e, ao invés de seu corpo desejar o outro, entrava em sofrimento por não considerar um ômega um parceiro adequado.

Já tinha se encantado e tentado alguma relação com ômegas antes, mas nunca tinha dado certo justamente por essa sua condição. Até porque, nos cios dos próprios ômegas era a mesma coisa: ao invés de se sentir atraído, tinha vontade de se afastar. O que era no mínimo injusto com a pessoa em questão. Então, depois de um tempo, tomou como regra o fato de não se relacionar com pessoas desse subgênero. Era apenas o melhor para todos.

Mas não precisava mais se preocupar com isso há anos. Desde que havia conhecido  _ ele _ . Por muito tempo Yuri achou que viveria sozinho, se aliviando sozinho ou em prostíbulos de alphas quando precisava. Estava inclusive conformado com a solidão. Já tinha se resignado com o fato de que jamais poderia ter a tal ligação de alma entre parceiros destinados; que não teria a experiência mística de viver a ligação de uma marca; que nenhum alpha iria querer lidar com outro alpha, ainda por cima um problemático por vários motivos, como parceiro regular, assumir uma relação e estar disposto ao que Yuri precisava. Até Otabek aparecer.

Yuri conheceu o cazaque há 3 anos, quando tinha 22. Sentiu-se atraído de imediato ao observar o músico, recém-contratado por Viktor para cuidar da trilha sonora de uma peça, trabalhando concentrado. Ele era bem forte, tinha uma expressão séria e era quase da mesma altura de Yuri, apenas um pouco mais alto. Logo Yuri soube que o moreno era 3 anos mais velho do que si, que tinha se mudado a pouco tempo para a cidade e que estava solteiro. Mas não pôde identificar nenhum cheiro vindo dele. Por isso, nos primeiros dias, Yuri achou que ele fosse Beta. Combinava com seu jeito meio desinteressado em todos. Isso deu esperanças ao loiro. Só precisava saber se ele tinha interesse em se relacionar e, claro, em homens, para pensar se deveria investir. E parecia que sim, pois o cazaque lhe dava atenção e jamais negava suas aproximações.

Mas então, num dia em que houve um problema sério com um dos equipamentos de som e o moreno estava bastante estressado, Yuri sentiu. Sentiu o cheiro. Sentiu a presença. Percebeu que ele era alpha. Ficou surpreso ao perceber o quão bem Otabek conseguia esconder suas características alphas. E se sentiu como se tivesse levado um balde de água fria na cabeça. Estava começando a se interessar realmente e agora se via na mesma situação de sempre quando se atraía por um alpha: sem perspectiva de construir algo concreto, de ter um futuro com ele. E, por mais que negasse para si mesmo, isso era algo que Yuri desejava em seu âmago.

Começou a se afastar de Otabek. Já não mais puxava tanto assunto e até recusava os convites do moreno. Até o dia em que ele o colocou contra a parede. Literalmente. Otabek o encurralou em um dos camarins depois de Yuri fugir dele por um dia inteiro. Um dia em que o músico estava especial e perigosamente lindo, com um moletom negro e os cabelos recém-cortados em um undercut. Ele exigiu uma explicação para a mudança de comportamento de Yuri. E tudo que o loiro pôde responder é que não era bom levar adiante algo que não daria certo, ainda mais considerando que trabalhavam juntos. O cazaque ficou sem entender até Yuri dizer com todas as letras:

— Sei que não parece só de olhar mas... eu também sou Alpha, Otabek.

Otabek lhe olhou confuso.

— E? Eu sei disso, Yuri. Já senti um pouco da sua presença em uma discussão sua com Viktor. Por que isso deveria nos impedir de algo? A não ser que você não se relacione com Alphas...

Yuri piscou.  _ Ele já tinha percebido?  _ Suspirou.

— Claro que não é isso! Na verdade, é o contrário. Eu sempre me atraio por alphas, até quando nem sei que são. É uma... condição minha. Você não acha isso estranho?

— Hm? Não. Como assim condição?

Então Yuri explicou, por alto, sobre sua situação. Sobre como seus instintos eram um tanto contraditórios e não muito simples de lidar e prever.

— E o mais importante, Otabek. Embora eu não me importe muito com isso no geral, quando meu cio chega eu... sou como qualquer outro alpha, mas ao invés de querer estar com um ômega, só consigo se for um alpha ou um beta. Bom, um beta que consiga lidar com a intensidade. E como eu nunca sei quando o meu cio vai chegar ou não, é sempre tão complicado manter uma relação e...

Otabek calou o monólogo de Yuri com um beijo firme. Yuri arfou e sentiu seu corpo responder imediatamente e seu cheiro se liberar da glândula em seu pescoço: um cheiro marcante, um pouco mais doce do que o comum para um alpha, porém com toques um tanto selvagens. O de Otabek também lhe atingiu com tudo, um cheiro amadeirado, forte, envolvente. Quando o beijo foi separado, Otabek falou:

— Eu não me importo, Yuri. Eu me interesso por pessoas e não por subgêneros. E, sendo com alguém importante, eu posso lidar com o que for. Sendo com você, posso lidar com o que for.

A primeira vez que seus corpos se uniram foi ali mesmo, naquele camarim. A primeira de muitas.

 

 

Yuri já estava em seu carro a caminho da casa do moreno. Já estava combinado que iria para lá naquela noite, então Yuri apenas avisou que chegaria mais cedo após explicar para Yuuri o que estava acontecendo. Seu orgulho não o permitiu explicar nada para Viktor, menos ainda se desculpar. Mas isso eventualmente aconteceria. Por mais que o Velho o irritasse profundamente, Yuri o admirava e amava como a um irmão mais velho ou mesmo um pai. Podia até imaginar o sorriso aberto de Viktor aceitando suas meias desculpas, sem perder a pose.

Estacionou na entrada do edifício e, agora que sabia o que era, podia reconhecer os sinais do cio. Todo seu corpo estava quente, seu cheiro se liberava sem que permitisse. A camisa lilás que usava já estava molhada de suor e, quanto mais perto chegava de Otabek, mais sentia a excitação crescer dentro da bermuda curta que usava no ensaio. Entrou no apartamento sem bater e encontrou Otabek no balcão da cozinha americana. Ele vestia uma camiseta cuja cor era quase igual a sua e shorts largos. A camiseta também era larga e deixava um bocado da lateral do corpo de Otabek à mostra, e ver a pele do Alpha exposta, sentir seu cheiro em sua casa, observar as costas dele se movendo enquanto ele lavava a louça, se somou a tudo que Yuri estava sentindo, fazendo-o liberar mais de seus feromônios e presença imediatamente. E foi assim que Otabek notou sua presença. Ele não se virou antes de dizer:

— Já chegou, Yura. Tudo bem?

Yuri se aproximou e já se colou às costas do moreno, inspirando o cheiro em seu pescoço e se esfregando nele.

— Beka...

— Wow.  _ Easy, Tiger. _

— Não dá. Preciso de você.

Tudo atingiu Otabek de uma vez e ele percebeu a situação de Yuri.

— Vem, vamos para o quarto.

Otabek foi andando na frente e se sentou na cama, chamado por Yuri. O loiro se posicionou sentado com as pernas acima do quadril de Otabek, e começou a beijá-lo, afoito. Apesar de os instintos estarem testando seu controle, Yuri não conseguia e nem queria deixar de ser carinhoso com o namorado. Então acariciava os cabelos e o rosto de Otabek com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra apertava a coxa esquerda do cazaque, que suspirou no beijo. Não importava quantos anos e cios já tinham passado juntos, Yuri sempre se surpreendia como Otabek se entregava a si. No dia a dia, quando ambos se tocavam apenas pelo desejo e não pela necessidade, era mais comum que Otabek ficasse por cima. Ele era cuidadoso e carinhoso e Yuri amava tê-lo dentro de si. Mas, quando Yuri estava no cio, as coisas eram diferentes. Seu instinto alpha gritava para que Yuri fosse o ativo. Era isso que sempre o deixava inseguro em se relacionar com outro alpha, quando era tudo que seu corpo queria, já que não muitos aceitariam esse tipo de situação. Mas Otabek era diferente. Ele não só aceitava como parecia aproveitar tanto quanto o loiro. Ele era algo a mais.

Yuri desceu os beijos pelo pescoço de Otabek e começou a levantar a camiseta que o moreno usava. E Otabek se deixou tocar. Logo as mãos de Yuri passavam pelo corpo dele, apertando ao seu bel prazer. Apesar de não ter uma pele que ficasse marcada tão facilmente, quando estavam nessa situação Otabek sempre acabava com alguns roxos e feridas espalhados pelos apertos, arranhões, chupões e mordidas de Yuri. Otabek levou a mão direita até o membro suplicante de Yuri que rosnou com o contato, mesmo por cima do tecido da bermuda. E foi aí que o loiro perdeu a razão. Suas garras se manifestaram, sua presença saiu do controle, seu cheiro forte impregnou o quarto e tudo em que Yuri podia pensar era no quanto queria deixar seu cheiro na pele de Otabek por dias.

Rasgou a camiseta que ele vestia com pressa e tratou de tirar as próprias roupas enquanto Otabek se livrava do shorts e da boxer. Quando viu o corpo forte maravilhosamente nu à sua frente, Yuri o atacou com vontade. Colou os corpos e as ereções e passou a se esfregar em Otabek numa intensidade enlouquecedora, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava a bunda do moreno, cravando as garras na carne firme. Os lábios de Yuri beijavam todas as partes de Otabek que podia alcançar e o cheiro e a presença do outro o deixavam ainda mais excitado. O moreno não ficava atrás. Também era um alpha, afinal. Puxava os longos cabelos de Yuri, a essa altura já completamente soltos, com violência e rosnava profundamente a cada movimentar dos quadris do loiro contra o seu. A presença de Otabek não era fraca, ao contrário, era comparável a de Yuri. Assim, em certos momentos, a luta pela dominância era inevitável. E isso só deixava tudo ainda mais excitante.

Yuri amava como Otabek o desafiava. Com a presença; tentando impor o próprio ritmo na masturbação que agora fazia nos dois membros juntos; com as mordidas que deixava em seu pescoço, bem em cima da glândula sensível. Na primeira vez em que estiveram juntos dessa maneira Yuri se preocupou que isso significasse que Otabek não poderia assumir a posição de passivo. Mas só até o moreno, ao perceber a excitação de Yuri chegando ao auge, se colocar de quatro o convidando para tomá-lo. Então agora Yuri sabia muito bem que tudo era parte da dança sensual que faziam e que Otabek era o único capaz de lhe desafiar e lhe dar exatamente o que precisava ao mesmo tempo.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Otabek fez exatamente isso. Desafiou Yuri com sua presença, fazendo o alpha mais novo recuar um pouco o toque, só para em seguida se colocar de joelhos e abocanhar o falo de Yuri, chupando com vontade. Com uma das mãos Yuri buscou apoio no guarda-roupas a seu lado e com a outra segurou o cabelo de Otabek com força, já movendo os quadris e fodendo a boca do cazaque como gostava. Otabek usava a língua para deixá-lo bem molhado e os dentes para lhe arrepiar cada pelo fino do corpo. Enquanto a boca se dedicava ao pau de Yuri, a mão de Otabek lhe estimulava as bolas e Yuri jogava a cabeça para trás, chiando de prazer.

— Você adora, né, Beka? Adora meu pau de alpha nessa sua boca gostosa.

Otabek gemeu em resposta e Yuri sentiu tudo em seu membro e o forçou ainda mais para dentro da boca do moreno, sentindo a ponta tocar a garganta. Otabek não recuou. Controlou o engasgo e fez uma sucção com as bochechas, fazendo Yuri ver estrelas. Yuri gozou forte na boca do namorado e Otabek engoliu um bocado e cuspiu um pouco no chão. Eles sempre faziam uma bagunça tremenda nos cios e nenhum dos dois se importava nem um pouco.

Yuri sentiu o alívio momentâneo passar por seu corpo com o orgasmo. Mas o membro não desinchou nem um pouco e Yuri sabia que só havia um jeito de ficar satisfeito - por algumas horas, até os calores voltarem e os dois recomeçarem tudo de novo, já que seu cio durava em média pelo menos dois dias inteiros. Otabek também sabia. Aproveitou o momento em que Yuri ainda estava imerso na sensação do orgasmo para alcançar o lubrificante na gaveta do guarda-roupas. Nenhum dos dois tinha a lubrificação natural de um ômega, tinham que ir pelos meios de que dispunham.

Otabek se deitou na cama com a barriga para cima e as pernas afastadas e passou a se estimular com a mão melada. Yuri observava o cazaque passando os dedos na própria entrada, sem penetrar ainda, e sentia sua ainda presente excitação pulsar. Essa era sempre a parte mais difícil. Tinham que tomar o cuidado de se preparar muito bem e estando no cio isso era ao mesmo tempo delicioso e torturante. Delicioso pois Yuri sempre ficava hipnotizado em ver aquela parte de Otabek se alargando para recebê-lo, pouco a pouco, convidativa; torturante pois a visão lhe deixava tão fodidamente excitado que Yuri tinha que lutar com tudo de si contra o instinto de de tacar o foda-se e foder Otabek na mesma hora, com a força que queria. Mas se importava demais com o moreno para machucá-lo e sabia que machucaria se o comesse com a intensidade que queria antes da hora. Então se controlava.

As vezes fechava os olhos e passava as mãos pelo próprio corpo de maneira suave, buscando se acalmar. Outras, como naquele momento, se aproximava do cazaque e lhe acariciava com verdadeira adoração. Otabek já tinha um dedo todo dentro de si e se preparava para pôr o segundo, mas foi Yuri quem empurrou um dos seus para dentro do cazaque. Otabek arfou e arqueou as costas, levantando a bunda e melhorando ainda mais o ângulo para o toque.

— Caralho, Beka. Sempre aperta tanto. Mal posso esperar pra ser meu pau nesse lugar.

O cheiro de Otabek se intensificou e seu músculo contraiu e relaxou em seguida, permitindo que o moreno enfim colocasse o segundo dedo, totalizando três dentro de si. Após alguns minutos, Yuri não podia mais controlar. Sua presença convergia contra a de Otabek, exigindo. Otabek lutava contra, querendo dar o seu próprio tempo, mas cedia cada vez mais. Quando Yuri lambeu a glande do cazaque, mexendo o dedo que tinha dentro dele com mais energia e tocando-lhe a próstata, Otabek urrou de prazer e parou de resitir.

— Merda! Vem Yura, vem  _ Tiger _ .

Yuri foi. De uma vez. Penetrou Otabek com força, encostando a pélvis na parte traseira das coxas do moreno num movimento só. Otabek, que costumava ser tão silencioso, não conteve o grito. Seu corpo estremeceu e Yuri pôde ver uma lágrima descer pelo rosto másculo. Mas estava tão tomado pelo torpor e pelo instinto que não se importou. Saiu até a metade de dentro dele e voltou a arremeter com força. E de novo. E de novo. E tantas vezes e com tanta velocidade e com tanta força que não poderia descrever. Suas mãos apertavam a lateral do corpo de Otabek e ele puxava os próprios cabelos e bombeava o próprio pau freneticamente. E também se movia. Céus, como se movia. Otabek rebolava contra Yuri, competindo pelo ritmo, se colocando no ângulo que queria para sentir mais prazer. Yuri sentia ele se contrair contra si toda vez que lhe atingia a próstata e era quase demais.

O suor pingava da têmpora do loiro e caía no peitoral do cazaque. Yuri queria lamber. Queria morder e marcar aquele pescoço. Queria poder marcar Otabek como seu. Seu cérebro não se esforçou em nada para processar que aquele desejo era inalcançável e Yuri se sentou na cama, trazendo Otabek para cima de si. Lambeu o peito e o mamilo esquerdo dele, ainda arremetendo com força e conseguiu o que queria: fez Otabek jogar a cabeça para trás, deixando o pescoço e a glândula à mostra.

— Droga, Beka. Eu quero tanto te morder agora.

Otabek segurou o pulso de Yuri e deixou uma mordida profunda e dolorosa na pele clara. O tipo perfeito de dor.

— Então morde.

O cazaque respondeu, exibindo as presas manchadas pelo sangue do loiro. E Yuri mordeu. Mordeu e revirou os olhos ao sentir o gosto do sangue em sua boca. Gosto que lembrava muito o cheiro que Otabek desprendia nesse momento. Sentiu que o cazaque se desmanchava nessa hora, gozando entre os dois, sujando seus abdomens e rosnando alto pelo clímax. Mas Yuri não parou. Continuou arremetendo com força e sugando a ferida aberta, deliciado demais. Ainda mais quando Otabek começou a falar:

— Yura... Ah! Eu amo...

— Ama, não é? Ama que eu te coma assim, com vontade. Ama ser dominado por mim, não é? Ama me dar esse cu delicioso...

— Sim! Amo, amo tudo isso. Eu amo tudo em você.  **Eu amo você!**

Era a primeira vez que um dos dois dizia essas palavras. Yuri já havia pensado nisso tantas e tantas vezes, mas sempre se refreava. Nem mesmo a loucura do cio tinha sido capaz de fazê-lo superar isso ainda, mesmo depois de todos esses anos juntos. Mas ali estava Otabek, mais uma vez se entregando completamente, muito mais do que Yuri poderia pedir. Yuri respondeu à declaração sem hesitar:

— Porra, Beka, eu te amo. Caralho, eu te amo tanto! Meu macho, meu alpha, meu...

Yuri continuava num ritmo insano, mas seu clímax não vinha. Seria porque já tinha gozado um pouco antes? Não. Seu cio estava intenso, a pressão já deveria tê-lo levado além do limite, ainda mais com tamanho misto de sensações. Então Yuri percebeu. A base de seu pênis estava inchada. Um nó havia se formado.

A surpresa foi tão grande que o efeito atordoante do cio quase passou. Yuri diminuiu os movimentos e Otabek ficou confuso até olhar para onde seus corpos estavam unidos e ver o que tinha acontecido. Yuri não entendia. Era o consenso geral que o nó só se formava para a procriação. E como dois homens alphas não podiam procriar, jamais imaginou que isso seria possível nessa situação. Isso tinha acontecido com Yuri apenas uma vez em sua vida, no ano em que teve um número excessivo de cios. Porém, havia sido com uma mulher alpha, portanto o loiro entendeu que era o organismo se preparando para a procriação. Como de jeito nenhum queria procriar naquele instante, se controlou e não atou com a mulher. Daquela vez já estava muito perto, então se retirou de dentro e gozou na barriga da amante, para não correr riscos. Eventualmente o nó se desfez.

Se estivesse em condições de vasculhar sua memória, Yuri se lembraria de já ter ouvido falar de teorias que diziam que a formação do nó também poderia acontecer em momentos de muita intensidade. Mas não tinha. Então era só confusão e necessidade. Dessa vez Yuri tremia e sabia que queria, queria não,  _ precisava _ atar com Otabek. Olhou nos olhos do namorado, um tanto desesperado e suplicante, e abriu a boca em grito mudo quando sentiu Otabek se forçar mais contra si.

As pernas do cazaque se apertaram em sua cintura e Yuri sequer conseguia pensar ao sentir seu nó deslizar aos poucos para dentro do cazaque. O aperto era nada mais nada menos do que surreal! Tanto que Yuri sequer conseguia se mover. Mas quando o fez a sensação passou não só por seu pau como por todo seu corpo em ondas de prazer. Otabek também sentiu e sua reação foi morder o pescoço de Yuri como o loiro havia feito consigo momentos antes. E assim que as presas de Otabek se afundaram em sua carne, foi tudo tão absurdamente forte que Yuri gozou no mesmo instante. Com o corpo e com a mente.

As sensações pareciam que não iam acabar nunca e era o orgasmo mais longo e mais intenso que Yuri experienciava em 10 anos de vida sexual. Nunca, jamais, imaginou que algo assim fosse possível para si. Era quase como se... fosse mais do que físico. Fosse transcendental. Quando abriu os olhos Yuri pôde ver que Otabek tremia. Seus corpos estavam atados e o moreno parecia tão arrebatado quanto o loiro e, mais uma coisa que parecia impossível mas mesmo assim acontecia naquela noite, seu pau pulsava novamente. Yuri levou a mão até ele e, mesmo com pouca firmeza e ritmo errático, não precisou de muitos movimentos para que Otabek esporrasse seu líquido mais uma vez.

Os dois permaneceram grudados, não só porque era impossível que se separassem até que o nó de Yuri se desfizesse, mas porque não queriam se soltar. Quando enfim suas testas se colaram e seus olhos se encontraram, verdes e negros falando sem palavras, a constatação lhes atingiu. Podiam sentir tudo o que o outro sentia. A surpresa, o êxtase, a dúvida, o carinho. O amor. Estavam unidos. Inconscientemente Yuri levou a mão ao próprio pescoço e depois ao de Otabek, sobre as as marcas ali formadas. Reuniu o fôlego para perguntar:

— Como?

— Pelo jeito não são só teorias.

— Mas... dois alphas... homens... Beka, eu não entendo.

— Com uma ligação forte o suficiente para isso. Acho que, diferente do que acontece entre alphas e ômegas, nesse caso a mordida precisa ser recíproca. Eu nunca conheci ninguém nessa situação mas já ouvi muitos boatos sobre isso. E dizem que... as almas precisam ser destinadas uma à outra para que funcione. Que a ligação precisa ser a mais profunda que pode existir.

Yuri não sabia o que pensar. A ligação de alma. Destinados. Coisas que jamais imaginara que poderia experienciar. Seu nó foi desinchando e Yuri saiu lentamente de dentro de Otabek, ainda aéreo demais com a situação.

— Yura? Você não queria isso? Se arrepende? Me perdoe, eu não pude controlar, quando vi já estava te mordendo, não achei que tinha problema já que você tinha feito o mesmo comigo, essa possibilidade nem passou pela minha cabeça...

Yuri segurou o rosto de Otabek entre suas mãos trêmulas e o beijou com paixão.

— Beka. Obrigado.

Seus olhos tinham lágrimas e Otabek podia sentir a sinceridade através das palavras, ainda que de maneira um tanto confusa.

— Obrigado por ser meu. Por me entender. Me aceitar. Me dar muito mais do que mereço, mais do que poderia imaginar, mais do que sabia que precisava. Obrigado, Beka. Meu Beka.

Otabek apenas abraçou Yuri, ciente de que ele podia compreender seus sentimentos.

Parecia apenas mais um cio fora de hora. Parecia só mais um dia na vida daquele casal. Mas aquela tarde havia trazido muito mais do que os dois homens abraçados naquela cama, pouco se importando com o suor e o gozo melados entre si, poderiam imaginar. Mas é isso que acontece, quando os sentimentos transbordam em tamanha entrega. O impossível.


End file.
